vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kulche
|-|Small Form= |-|Big Form= Summary Kulche is the main protagonist and default character for the PlayStation Portable platforming game series, LocoRoco. He is a member of the titular species, LocoRoco, distant aliens who find happiness through peace and harmony throughout all of nature. This laid back lifestyle however gets threatened by the dark and sinister Moja Army, a group of sinister monsters who love spreading fear and death throughout the cosmos. Through the help of his other fellow LocoRocos, and their sentient planet, the Moja are defeated, allowing everyone to live at peace once more. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 8-C | Unknown Name: Kulche Origin: LocoRoco Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: LocoRoco Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, By eating a berry, he can duplicate himself, He can merge with these duplicates to create a bigger form of himself that significantly increases his power, Can split himself back into the smaller duplicates, Can create an energy barrier around the world and increase his power drastically through singing with his friends Attack Potency: Unknown | Large Building level (Deafeated Majoline, who was this size and could effortlessly destroy buildings just by flying through them) | Unknown (Helped create a magical force that greatly increased his power, allowing him to hit back a meteor the size of a big chunk of LocoRocos' planet. However the size of the world is unknown, especially since the series runs on silly cartoon physics rather than any sort of real world logic. Along with the meteor itself being incredibly inconsistent in size within cutscenes, fluctuating between being taking up significant parts of the planet to being the size of a field) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Tried hitting a big rock with no effect at all) | Large Building Class (Capable of significantly hurting Majoline, who easily flies through buildings without flinching) | Unknown (Casually launched Mojoline's meteor back at her) Durability: Unknown | Large Building level | Unknown (Tanked hits from the meteor with no harm at all) Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Has shown to make fighting strategies and quick improvising when fight monsters, though he is rather childlike in nature Weaknesses: If he takes a significant enough damage, he'll gradually split up into tinier duplicates, greatly reducing his power. Though he can most of the time fuse these forms back together and grow again quite easily Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Duplicating:' If Kulche eats one of his planet's native berries, he is able to duplicate himself *'Fusing:' These multiple forms are able to combine into one bigger form, increasing his strength *'Splitting:' Kulche can also split back into his previous multiple duplicates, allowing himself to fit within tinier spaces *'Singing:' Through him and everyone in the world singing their song of positive energy, he is able to form a massive barrier around the world and grant himself power far greater than before Key: Small Form | Big Form | Empowered by Song Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Musicians Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:LocoRoco Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mascots Category:Playstation Characters Category:Playable Characters